narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurai Kachuu
Kurai Kachuu is a Jonin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure who also serves in the ANBU Black Ops division of the shinobi. She's known well for her use of taijutsu and effective use of her Crystal and Swift Release kekkei genkais. Though she also seems quite more powerful in Lightning Release than her Wind Release, despite her ninjutsu skills being of decent use. She also is a descendent of the Uzumaki Clan but does not use their surname, preferring to hide it from her village and the world in fear of being hunted down like her greatgrandparents during Uzushiogakure's destruction. She is also currently the only second known ninja in her family while the rest have been a merchant fishing family. Ironically, she also has no skill in fuinjutsu and holds very limited knowledge of her clan. Background Life Before and After the Academy Kurai’s family hasn’t had the greatest of pasts long before her birth. Being an Uzumaki Clan descendent her great grandparents were killed during the clan’s destruction while her grandmother managed to avoid ending up in the same ordeal just moments before she returned from a mission. After she would settle in a small village within the neighboring Land of Fire Kurai would many years later be born to her father Takiyama, though would lose her mother shortly after childbirth. From this day on Kurai was raised mostly by her father and the grandparents she had from her mother’s side but being told many stories of her father’s mother, the only known ninja in their family. Eventually these stories would lead to Kurai having dreams of her own of becoming a great kunoichi, someday perhaps even surpassing her grandmother. After many times of expressing this to her father and beginning to try and practice hand-to-hand combat Takiyama decided to give her dream a chance and soon moved to Konohagakure with his daughter where she enrolled into the academy. Here is where Kurai seemed to grow quickly and showed great potential for the start to be a powerful ninja but at the time had only just started realizing she had great skills in Taijutsu and being the first time she discovered her Crystal Release during this time. Due to her habit of being a quick learner and high intelligence it didn’t take long Kurai to graduate from the academy with high marks. After this she was given her official forehead protector to signify she was on her way to becoming a ninja. Genin Life Like the tradition Kurai was put on a three-man genin team and tutored under a jonin master. During many of the missions Kurai took part in she was one of the ones always eager to be at the lead of the group and sometimes tended to be slightly reckless when facing an enemy. Though she proved even further she had potential much of the time this ended up with her getting in over her head against even opponents she likely couldn’t face on her own. One such mission against a band of rogues about cost Kurai her career as a ninja, her reckless behavior during these times having caused her to be stabbed by three kunai in her right side. After this attack Kurai was forced to be in the hospital for little over two weeks to recover and an additional two more just to be sure none of her organs that had been hit would completely shut down. It was also during a visit by her father that the young ninja discovered her lineage of being an Uzumaki descendent, shocking her greatly. Despite this news and the fact the doctors kept expressing some concern for the wounds she got Kurai was too determined and stubborn to allow these injuries to stop her. And much to the surprise of others she was quick to heal completely and was soon back on missions, wanting to make up for the month she was thought to never recover from. She even went on to pass the Chunin Exams after three years of training and honing her skills as a genin. Chunin Days After becoming a Chunin Kurai began accepting more dangerous missions and seeing her chance to work alone at last. It was during this time many of Kurai’s time was spent towards missions and continuing to expand upon her skills as a ninja, still looking to be one of the best in Konoha. Many of her missions were ones that usually brought her facing a tough opponent, something she still loved doing though had learned to be a little more cautious against most. Most of these missions consisted of retrieval, being a body guard, or tracking down someone who was viewed as a criminal. It was during one of these missions Kurai discovered she had a second Kekkei genkai, this being her Swift Release to which she used to its full effect of increasing her speed usually using it in conjunction with another attack or one of her nature releases like Wind and Lightning to which it is derived from. Kurai continued to take up many different missions as a Chunin, serving her village fiercely and loyally for these next four years. She also began to gain some recognition for her skill but not quite to what she was hoping for, especially finding that as a Chunin she wasn’t going to reach her goal quite yet. During her final year as a Chunin Kurai began working harder, expending much of her time and energy to increasing where her strengths lied and to improve some places she lacked. But it wouldn’t be long after returning from another mission that Kurai was seen about for a promotion to a Jonin and her skills acknowledged enough she was offered a place in the ANBU Black Ops. Delighted by this and the offer Kurai accepted this offer at the age of sixteen. Becoming a Jonin and ANBU During the next three years under her service to the ANBU Black Ops, Kurai’s time was often spent watching over the Hokage and the advisers beneath them. With this job Kurai often served as a body guard for the leader of her village or watching over those as important visitors and representatives, something she took great pride in. If she wasn’t doing this much of her time was focused towards her training and sometimes spending her time at the ramen or dumpling shop. But relatively for the most part Kurai’s service has been served without much concern of big trouble, having done much of the most dangerous times of her life during her Chunin and Genin days before and during the Fourth Shinobi World War. It has also been during these three years that Kurai was being trained in the use of Kenjutsu, or using a sword to which she now carries on her back. But she has also been taking up some of the normal shinobi missions when things become slow and when she is not needed for the ANBU force. Personality Kurai is a very focused and sometimes serious individual, greatly known to always be on task and never goofing off. She always works hard to get what she wants and to obtain certain goals she has set for herself, usually being small minor ones all aiming to obtain her ultimate goal of being one of the greatest kunoichi of Konoha. Because of this goal Kurai rarely can be seen having much down time and is often viewed as pushing herself too much, even going beyond her limits. But she views this as improving upon the skills she has and knowing she is working to reach her full potential no matter how long it takes. In a sense this is her Way of the Ninja and knowing she could achieve this goal one day. On another side though Kurai can tend to be somewhat reckless to outright ignoring the dangers even a high ranking S-rank mission would bring. Once it used to be bad enough it nearly cost her chances of continuing to be a ninja at all but she has now taken on a little more of a cautious side. Also Kurai has the tendency to ignore most authority, except for the Hokage, and do what she deems necessary to complete a mission or task, willing to take many risks. This also stems from her stubbornness and has been known to be somewhat easily agitated to the point of a temper. But should anything or anyone annoy her usually Kurai tries to calm herself down and maintain a composed side of herself, but can sometimes make even the likes of her peers scared when she does blow. Besides these drawbacks and somewhat serious demeanor Kurai can also be fun-loving and enjoys the humor side of life. She is also fiercely loyal and protective of Konoha and those she considers close to her, always willing to lay her life on the line for others. Even if she doesn’t reach her dream in her life time Kurai’s devotion to the village is one thing that will never wane and usually Kurai is one of those who can maintain a calm, composed side of herself and hide her emotions when it is necessary. Appearance Kurai is a young woman of average height with an athletic, slender build to her body and is noted for being quite pretty. Her hair comes down to her shoulders and long enough to be pulled back in a ponytail, the coloration being odd in the fact its honey brown with fiery red streaks. Her eyes are also mismatched in one is a light blue while the other is a blue-gray in coloration. Her skin is also a fair and has a faint tan tone to it and on her left arm is her tattoo symbolizing her service to the ANBU. Upon her head she wears a silver clothed forehead protector and a gray scarf around the neck with light blue zigzag or spiral patterns. Her usual clothes these days are the dark outfit worn by those of the ANBU, being the black shirt and pants, green flak jacket, and standard shinobi sandals. When she’s on regular missions or going casual many of her shirts and pants are generally plain with some occasional spiral-like patterns from time to time. These range in browns, reds, and greens for her preferred colors. She also wears gray elbow guards, mesh armor beneath her shirts and around the knees, and wrappings around her ankles. She also wears low heel sandals next to the usual shinobi sandals. And around the wrists she wears cloth arm bands ranging in the same colors as her pants and shirts. Abilities Ninjutsu Being a descendent of the Uzumaki Clan Kurai has exceptional amount of chakra reserves and life force, even having the possibility of a long life span. Her chakra control is rather decent as she can use most of her nature types without expending too much of her chakra at once or worrying of overusing it. But there is still room for her to learn to better control how much she uses it at a time and concentrating the right amount she needs. She does however, have decent skill in enhancing her physical prowess or increasing the damage of her taijutsu skills. Taijutsu When it comes to Kurai’s taijutsu skills she is actually far better at close combat but also has some skill in defensive combat. She is fairly agile and quick on her feet and her reaction time is somewhat quicker than average. She also has been known to have excellent stamina and endurance. When being enhanced by her exceptional chakra reserves and use of her Swift Release Kurai can become a forced to be reconned with. She also has somewhat decent strength for a girl her age, being able to lift little over 100 lbs. without issue but has to rely on her chakra to lift much more. Kenjutsu Kurai also has recently begun to learn some things about Kenjustsu since joining the ANBU Black Ops, currently only being a beginner still. She knows how to defend and parry her opponents of other swordsman but is still learning to incorporate the use of swords into her taijutsu or nature transformations, only having some success with her Lightning Release as of current time. Nature Transformations Swift Release As with all Swift Release users Kurai uses this kekkei genkai mostly to move at unbelievable speeds and often uses it in conjunction with her taijutsu. This allows her to strike her opponents at different angles and places long before one can react and usually serves well to make up for her not being quite that fast. Crystal Release When it comes to Kurai’s Crystal Release her crystals tend to be colored like rubies or brown diamonds, though she still can perform a majority of the moves most Crystal Releaser users can. She also prefers to use her crystals to create weapons she can use in close combat or cover already made weapons in crystal. Wind Release Kurai’s use of Wind release is powerful enough she can manipulate the wind and sometimes redirect it. Though she usually most of the basic types of techniques that have been created for the Wind Release and is gradually trying for higher ranked ones. With her high chakra reserves however it will likely be only a matter of time before she truly can gain more mastery to her use of the Wind Release. Lightning Release With Kurai’s use of Lightning Release she is able to control the use of her lightning-type chakra’s power and potency, making her far more versatile in this nature transformation than Wind. She can use higher ranked moves and generally has no real problem with the basic aspects of this element type. She is also able to channel her Lightning chakra into her weapons to increase cutting effect or induce paralysis and numbing of the body. Trivia